Huntress rising
by Anirandom
Summary: When a not so typical half-blood comes to Camp several questions arise and a warrant for her death is issued by Zeus now on the run from not only the Olympians but the mortal police Daria must find Artemis before her pursuers find her. Artemis is a virgin
1. Preface

**A/N: just a random idea I had. Don't own anything.**

It was nearing sunset as Artemis and her hunters slunk through a dense forest on the trail of a pack of rare boar, they had been on the hunt for hours and all were nearing exhaustion save for Artemis herself. "Set up camp, we will rest here tonight" Artemis said "Sunset is nearing; our prey shall sleep, as will we."

"Yes my lady" Zoë Nightshade, Artemis's Lieutenant said nodding.

"I will see where they shall stop to rest, alone" Artemis said looking around at her ragtag band of hunters "All of you bathe before I return" Artemis said as the rankness of the hunters reached her nose.

"Yes my lady" The hunters chorused before Artemis ran off silently.

Artemis was fifty yards from camp when she saw the pack setting down for the night on the edge of a small farm, a little girl no older than four was playing with a basset hound not more than ten yards from the goddess. Suddenly the basset hound's ears perked hearing a branch snap from behind Artemis, running into the woods silently the dog went after the source of the noise. Oblivious to what was happening around her the child ran after her playmate. All Artemis could do was watch as one of her hunters let a string of arrows loose, one embedding itself deep into the child's midsection.

Before she realized what she was doing Artemis rushed over to the child and pulled the arrow out of her stomach, looking at the wound she grimaced, it looked bad but the internal injuries must be horrid. Slicing her own wrist with her hunting dirk Artemis let some of her godly blood drip into the child's wound.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing?" Zoë asked as she jogged over, inspecting the child's wound she nodded "It's healing, but your blood is affecting her in another way. She's becoming a half blood."

"A half blood's life is better than an unlived one" Artemis said

"Do you expect her to believe that after her family is attacked, mayhap killed" Zoë asked

"Who shot that arrow?" Artemis asked "I did not see their face."

"Phoebe, one of the new recruits" Zoë said

"I see." Artemis said as she moved her bleeding arm away from the child's wound. "Wake the child up; give her some ambrosia to help her heal. I will speak to Phoebe."

"Yes my lady" Zoë said turning to the child, the wily basset hound trotted up to its fallen friend and licked the child's face as if apologizing


	2. Enter Daria

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.**

Daria Greci groaned as she trudged into her Physical Education class at Merryweather Prep, she'd been dreading this since transferring into the school after joining the waiting list at the beginning of the year. Oddly another student had dropped out of it making Daria think that her spot was either extremely unlucky or the girl had just not been able to pay her tuition. Personally Daria hoped that she couldn't pay the tuition. "Greci, dress out. You're not wearing your uniform in gym." Professor Kythra said raising an eyebrow at Daria who was still dressed in her school uniform of a crisp white shirt, knee length plaid skirt, a double breasted jacket that was a bit too big for her and reached her thighs, and a pair of 'dress sneakers' which were really just a pair of new Etnies.

"Yes ma'am" Daria said softly as she walked into the changing room, quickly changing into an old black t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and keeping her Etnies she jogged back into the main room.

"Greci, go down to the Archery field. Ask for Maggie Masters, she's your student guide. She'll help you with getting around the fields and whatnot." Professor Kythra said

"Yes ma'am" Daria said nodding softly, her silver-blue eyes flashed irately as she turned and jogged down a large hill to a long area with several targets lined up. Seeing a girl that looked about eighteen Daria jogged up to the girl and grinned shyly. "Um Maggie Masters?" she asked

"Yes, you must be Daria. The administration makes up provide our own bow. Yours has been sent ahead." Maggie said jerking her head towards a small building for supplies.

"Sent ahead? I… my… my parents would never have sent one ahead. Or bought one- ever so I probably don't…" Daria stuttered as Maggie led her to the building opening the door Daria saw several different bows with nametags on them, lying up in a place of honor was a beautiful yew bow with silver adornments on the name tag someone had written in archaic script _Daria, use it well_. "Clearly it's yours." Maggie said grasping the bow and bringing it down. Thrusting it into Daria's hands she grabbed a thick, new leather quiver filled with flawlessly crafted arrows and tossed it to Daria as well. "If your parents didn't buy this than you must have someone who would." Maggie said Daria heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Daria shrugged "Sorry I don't know anyone who would give me something like this."

"Come on, let's go to the field" Maggie said dragging Daria to the field. "You're right handed aren't you? I saw you catch that quiver with your left."

"Yes" Daria said looking at the field; the target was nearly sixty feet away from where they were standing.

"Alright" Maggie said as she put Daria into position. "Now pull back the string and…with an arrow in it, duh. Now pull it back and release it." Maggie said. Daria did as she was told and the arrow soared to the middle circle. "Beginner's luck" Maggie said as Daria lined up another shot. Letting it go it soared to the bulls-eye. "How are you doing that?" she asked accusingly

"I'm just doing what you told me to!" Daria said defensively. The bell couldn't have come sooner, before an argument could start it rang from the clock tower and Daria ran off to change back into her uniform, the bow and quiver strapped to her back.

---

**End note: Daria is a Greek name meaning Upholder of the good and Greci is Italian meaning from Greece. Just thought I'd put the meaning of Daria's name here.**


	3. Close incounter with a not human species

**A/N: Whoa time's gotten away from me XD sorry it took so long and here's chapter 3.**

Daria sighed as she changed back into her uniform before her next class, she didn't trust Maggie, after seeing the lust in the girl's eyes when she saw Daria's bow Daria resolved to take the bow with her and when Professor Kythra had told her that she wanted Daria to carry the bow with her at all times, only taking it off to bathe and to sleep but even then have it close by. Expressing her concern about her bow's safety Daria had Professor Kythra look at the bow's craftsmanship; she nodded and agreed to authorize a rack to be placed in Daria's room for the bow and quiver.

"So Greci you're in Archery, heard you were a natural" A girl with lank blonde hair said, her dark eyes watched Daria curiously as the other girl pulled her shoulder length black hair into a ponytail.

"Not really, just lucky." Daria said the vibes she was getting from the girl. As she walked to the door Daria groaned when the blonde blocked it. "Dude, I've got to get to English" she said

"Not until you give me that bow. You're not worthy of it." The girl growled

"Who are you anyway?" Daria asked

"That doesn't concern you. Just give me the bow." The girl said

"No, I need it for class." Daria said

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you" the girl said grinning maliciously. Kicking Daria in the chest the small teen rocketed into the wall and fell to the ground with a groan.

"Cripes…" Daria muttered, the bow turned into an armband and the quiver transformed into an armband for her left arm as she pushed herself up. Daria paid no notice to it and glared at the other girl or what had once been the girl. Now standing in front of her was a man with scars up and down his body, and a pair of antlers was growing out of his head as he leered down at Daria

"Give me the bow little girl and you won't suffer." He growled

"What the hell did I do to you?" Daria asked, raising an eyebrow at the man's form "and who are you?" she asked

"I was once called Orion. It was your mother's fault that I'm like this!"

"Dude… my mom's like in a vegetative state, has been sin- wait why am I telling you this!" Daria said glaring; she didn't notice the tall girl stalking up to the man claiming to be Orion.

"Now really, if this was the child Artemis saved wouldn't she have killed you by now?" The new girl said, her short black hair was spiked out and her electric blue eyes were unnerving but slightly comforting at the same time. She was wearing a faded Green Day shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. A silver bracelet was wrapped around her left wrist and a long bronze tipped spear was in her right hand. "Leave Orion, before I skewer you."

"Oy Vey, can someone tell me what's going on?!" Daria asked as she stood up. "I guess not…" she muttered a minute later, slipping past Orion and the other girl Daria grabbed her backpack from her gym locker and walked off to English. "No one's gonna believe this. Ugh what the hell is up with this school?"


	4. Forget school, you're going to Camp!

**A/N: Well here's chapter 4**

Daria had almost made it to English when the girl from the locker room came up behind her and grasped Daria's shoulder. "Come with me." The girl said, Daria cocked an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Uh, why, I almost got whacked by some freak and now some girl I don't know is trying to take me somewhere. Nah I think I'll stay in school." Daria said looking at the wall

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that then." The girl said "I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace; I'm the lieutenant of Artemis' archers. Artemis was the one who sent me here."

"Artemis, the Greek Goddess?" Daria asked "But those are just myths, right?"

"Yes Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. The myths are real Daria. Artemis saved your life when you were a child, she felt responsible for you after you were shot by one of the hunters. She saved your life but turned you into a demigod- or half-blood." Thalia said grinning at Daria. "Your eyes change when the full moon nears. Yesterday they were sapphire blue, now they have a touch of silver. I assume that they're a silvery yellow when the full moon is nigh."

"Yeah, they are" Daria said "How do you know that?"

"The hunters have been watching you. There has always been a pair nearby since you were turned. They alerted the rest of us that you were in danger so Artemis sent me here to get you." Thalia said "I'm supposed to take you to Camp Half-blood for some basic training"

"So that old scar on my stomach is from an arrow wound. Well that's new." Daria muttered

"Come on, the sooner we go the better. My car's out front. Don't touch the radio" Thalia said grabbing Daria's wrist before she could object and pulling her towards the parking lot where a black jeep with a hunting rack was sitting in the teacher's lot.

"Can I get some of my stuff out of the dorms at least?" Daria asked

"Already packed it" Thalia said as she motioned for Daria to get in. Climbing into the passenger seat Daria grabbed a large bag and opened it, inside was all of her clothes besides her uniforms and the rest of her belongings besides the textbooks and her laptop.

"Where's my laptop?" Daria asked

"It's been replaced; your old one can be traced by enemies." Thalia said as she got into the driver's seat and started the jeep. "Artemis had Athena design your new one and Hephaestus made it."

"Sweet, I'll have to thank her, well thank her for everything." Daria said softly

"Artemis once said that she feels that she should look after you but she felt that she couldn't take you away from a loving family."

"My family… it was alright until my… my mom got into a car wreck." Daria said

"So she died?" Thalia asked

"No, vegetative state, my 'dad' which is using the term in its loosest form couldn't sign the damn orders to take her off life support." Daria said "It's been three years and… I haven't talked to him since six months after it happened."

"That must be hard." Thalia said

"Not really, I split, went to stay at a friend's. Dad found me and applied me to go to a boarding school to supposedly 'keep an eye on me' last August. I was accepted here two weeks ago and started that Friday." Daria said

"And today was your first day of gym?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, had to fill out all kinds of health forms and stuff then it took awhile to get them processed." Daria said

"I noticed that you used the term 'wacked' are you from New York?" Thalia asked

"Spent a year there then went to Bayfield, Colorado to stay with my Aunt and Uncle, then went back home to Pagosa Springs." Daria said

"My mom died a few years ago." Thalia said "Then again she had it coming, alcoholic."

The rest of the trip was quiet; driving from Trenton New Jersey to New York City took an hour and eighteen minutes on its own not counting traffic and getting to Half-blood hill. Daria quickly fell asleep and didn't wait until Thalia shook her awake.

"Get up, we're here"


	5. PreCamp talks

**Well here's the fourth chapter (fifth including the prologue) Sorry it took so long**

Daria yawned as she grabbed her backpack and trudged out of the jeep and walked over to the base of the hill to Camp Half-blood. "Do you have everything?" Thalia called

"Yeah, laptop is in the backpack, everything else is too." Daria nodded

"Daria, no one knows you're Artemis' daughter. Since the end of the Second Titan War the gods must claim their children within their first twenty four hours at camp. And I know that Artemis will claim you as her daughter." Thalia smiled at Daria before turning to the hill "We will have to act fast though. You're a new recruit for the hunters and you need basic survival training, we can't give it to you right now since we're after a group of Manticore. That will quell the suspicion when Artemis claims you, at least until they realize that your eyes change with the moon." Thalia frowned

"Some people's eyes change with their moods we can just say mine are like that." Daria cocked her head to the side.

"That may work…" Thalia nodded

"Thalia… what if it doesn't? What if they figure out that Artemis is my mom?" Daria frowned

"Then you come with me to join the hunters. We will keep you safe." Thalia grinned at Daria

"Where is she? Artemis I mean." Daria looked at Thalia

"She's on Olympus for an emergency meeting. She'll be leaving soon though, we'll be meeting up with her and the rest of the hunters after you get your basic training." Thalia scratched her head

"Okay, so what's this basic training going to be like?" Daria grinned

"Mostly just on how to stay alive, using swords, definitely archery" Thalia nodded

"Ah, cool. How long do you think that's gonna take?" Daria nodded

"A week, maybe a bit more" Thalia shrugged

"Okay, let's go then" Daria nodded

"Alright then" Thalia laughed at Daria's enthusiasm "the entrance is up the hill"

"Okay, sweet!" Daria grinned, shouldered her backpack and started up the hill.


	6. Meeting Chiron

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I got hooked on World of Warcraft again and well my Blood Elf Rogue Mekare (she's on Hydraxis if anyone wants to hook up) has been getting leveled like mad. So all author apologies aside here's Chapter Five!**

Staring down at the camp Thalia placed a hand on the pine tree she'd once inhabited, looking over the camp she nodded. "Are you ready?" she turned to Daria

"Maybe we should wait, at least until mom is off Olympus. Then she'll be a bit safer than she would if everyone finds out what I am…" Daria frowned

"You're more like her than anyone would have imagined. That is just the sort of thing she would say." Thalia chuckled

"I'm serious Thalia" Daria glared at Thalia

"I know, but trust me when I say that Artemis would want you at camp no matter what the threat to her. She wants you safe." Thalia grabbed Daria by the arm and started dragging down to the camp. Once they had reached the camp a Centaur came up to them

"Thalia, it's been a while" The Centaur smiled at Thalia and Daria

"It has Chiron" Thalia nodded "The Hunters have a request. We need basic training for our newest recruit. Artemis and the rest of the Hunters are going after a group of Manticore and well Daria has no training whatsoever." Thalia shrugged

"Of course we can train her, I assume you will be overseeing her training" Chiron smiled at the two.

"Yes" Thalia nodded again "Thank you Chiron, Artemis will be grateful."

"Thank you sir" Daria grinned sheepishly

"Call me Chiron, Daria" Chiron chuckled

"I'll show her around and get her settled into Cabin Eight" Thalia grinned "Come on Daria"

"Cabin Eight?" Daria cocked a dark brow at Thalia

"The cabin dedicated to Artemis" Thalia explained

"Ah okay" Daria nodded, "Where is Artemis's cabin?"

"This way, I'll take you" Thalia jerked her head towards the cabin area. "The cabin is the home of the hunters when we're here, which is rarely. The cabin also glows at night, dunno how." Walking to the cabin area she went up to Cabin Eight and opened the door and walked in.

"This is it…" Daria sighed she followed Thalia and looked around. Several bunk beds were on the south and east walls while the north and west walls were dominated by shelves containing various hunting supplies. "Sweetness"

"I know, right?" Thalia grinned as she shut the door.

"Yeah" Daria nodded

"Well pick a bunk and stow your stuff, we got a lot of camp to see" Thalia kicked back and stretched out on a bunk.

"Can't we do that later? I need a nap" Daria yawned as she placed her bag in a storage container under one bunk bed.

"Sure thing Daria" Thalia laughed

**End A/N: NEXT TIME ON HUNTRESS RISING- Daria gets claimed and slightly toasted!**


	7. Dinner and the claiming from hell

**A/N: Okay it's been forever since I've updated this, just... writers block and life. Anyway here's chapter six**

The sound of a conch horn woke Daria with a start, looking around she spotted Thalia and the events of the last few hours came flooding back. "Damn… I thought it was all a freaky dream." She sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bunk. Pulling her shoes on she noticed that Thalia was watching her. "What?"

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Thalia shrugged

"Mmm, food sounds good." Daria nodded

"Remember, no mentioning Artemis saving your l-" Thalia started

"I know, I know, no mentioning that Artemis saved my life turning me into a half-blood and making me her daughter" Daria nodded "I am a hunter who was just recruited, Artemis wanted me to get basic training and since they're after a bunch of Manticore I'm here with you."

"Good, now let's go." Thalia nodded "Artemis loves you Daria, she's not sure how to show it though."

"All I need is for her to exist… to be alive." Daria smiled

"And she is, and she'll stay that way." Thalia smiled "And I know that as soon as she sees you she'll give you the immortality that all of the hunters have, if not more than that."

"I don't want anything special… she's saved my life, given me a second chance to have a mom, that's all I could ever ask for." Daria shrugged

"Come on, you must be hungry." Thalia led Daria to the mess hall "Artemis will want to know of your progress soon, most likely tonight, you can speak to her if you want." Thalia smiled "I know she'd like to talk to you, she'll leave it up to you though."

"I wanna talk to her." Daria nodded as the two reached the mess hall, walking to Table Eight Thalia sat down and indicated for Daria to sit wherever she liked, taking a seat across from Thalia.

"Tell the glass what you want to drink and it'll appear." Thalia shrugged

"Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper" Daria told the cup, the drink appeared and she took a sip. "That is badass"

"Yes it is." Thalia chuckled

"To the Gods!" Chiron called

"To the Gods!" The campers chorused

"So bizarre…" Daria muttered as food appeared on the tables. Piling her plate up Daria speared a piece of brisket and nearly had it in her mouth before Thalia grabbed her arm and forced it down.

"Come on, we're going to the bonfire" Thalia stood up with her plate. Daria stood, grabbed her plate and followed Thalia to the huge bonfire.

"Artemis" Thalia threw a bushel of grapes into the fire.

"Seriously, burnt food offerings?" Daria quirked a dark brow but she shoved some Brisket into the fire. "Artemis"

"Okay, let's go back" Thalia smiled

"Okay" Daria nodded, as she took her first step towards Table Eight everyone gasped and stared at her.

"Great timing sis…" Thalia muttered as she took Daria's plate

"What's going on Thalia… why is everyone staring at me?" Daria muttered

"Artemis claimed you as her daughter. Run back to the cabin, as fast as you can. I'll be there in a minute with food. Whatever you do don't stop or you're dead. Once we're in Cabin Eight he can't harm you, you're in Artemis's domain." Thalia hissed in Daria's ear.

"But she didn't break her vow… she's still a-"

"Run Daria, NOW" Thalia yelled Daria nodded before turning around and running towards the cabin area. Finding Cabin Eight because of its silvery glow she sprinted towards it calling on all of the training and conditioning for track and field she had. Running past the bonfire in the middle of the cabin area the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the air grew thick.

"Oh hell…" Daria muttered as she ran towards her mother's cabin, she had barely reached the door when a lightning bolt struck the ground not six feet away from her. Throwing the door open she ran inside and slammed the door shut. "Artemis… what do I do? I… if I had been a bit slower I'd be dead. Mother… I'm scared." She stared at the statue of Artemis on the west wall. "You don't have to answer I know you're busy being a goddess and all." The door opened, Thalia walked in and slammed the door shut, her arms near overflowing with cheeseburgers.

"My gods, dad nearly fried me too!" Thalia laughed as she handed Daria a burger before sitting on a bunk.

"So, now what, I stay here and never leave?" Daria sighed

"No, we wait for midnight, the hour where Artemis's powers are their strongest and then we run." Thalia shrugged

"But day will just come again, and then I'll get fried. What's the point Thalia?" Daria took a bite of the cheeseburger and chewed it dismally.

"No you won't" Thalia grinned, "We'll find Artemis and dad won't dare fry you around her."

"Honestly I don't get the point of killing me, or fighting it happening." Daria frowned "I'm a demigod… and he's not only one of the Olympians but the _king_."

"He's just pissed off. If we just stay out of the air and get to Artemis's domain you'll be fine." Thalia shrugged

Daria stared at Thalia and quirked a dark brow "How the hell do we do that exactly? He's the god of the _sky_, he probably sees everything."

"We're going to change your appearance. I stole some hair bleach from the Aphrodite cabin, and some clothes that should fit. As for the demigod scent… well hopefully the mixture of your own and the scent on these clothes will disorient anyone who comes into contact with you." Thalia shrugged

"You're going to bleach my hair here? Where there's no water whatsoever?" Daria chuckled

"I recruited a friend." Thalia smirked as the door opened and a dark haired man around twenty six walked in.

"What's up Thalia, you said it was urgent?" he grinned

"Daria, this is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He's interning under Chiron so I grabbed him. He's our water source"

"Hey" Percy held up a hand in greeting

"Hi" Daria nodded

"So what're we doing?" Percy sat down on the floor

"Bleaching Daria's hair, we can't risk her going outside until we change her appearance a bit, besides who would expect a child of Artemis having white blonde hair?" Thalia shrugged pulling out an old clay bowl and dumping the powdered hair bleach into it. "Okay Seaweed brain, do your thing." Percy nodded and opened a window. He pulled the moisture from the air and sent it to the bowl. "Okay that's good." Thalia nodded as she mixed the concoction up and started applying it to Daria's hair. "It's not burning is it?"

"No, stings a little though." Daria shrugged

"Why wasn't she claimed at thirteen, those were conditions of my request after the Titan War?" Percy frowned

"Because we hoping that Daria didn't show any half-blood traits. She was born human. When Artemis saved her life after a hunter fatally wounded her she was turned into a half-blood. Of course we kept her a secret for as long as we could, Artemis is a virgin goddess. Revealing Daria's existence would only place her in mortal danger."

"Then why did she have me brought here? And why did she claim me at dinner? And can someone hand me another burger?" Daria frowned as she looked at the pile of cheeseburgers on a bunk. Percy laughed, picked one up, and tossed it to Daria who caught it skillfully. "Thanks"

"We brought you to camp because over the last two years you've been attracting more and more monsters over the last year, by the time I managed to get to you there was Orion who you know of, and then two more outside the locker room waiting for you to escape. Most of the time the small squad of hunters we had stationed near you would destroy them before they got near you…" Thalia trailed off as she applied more bleach to Daria's hair.

"And what happened?" Percy frowned as she sat on a bunk near the cheeseburgers.

"They were murdered… Artemis was worried when she didn't get their report, when I reported that they were all dead she decided that Daria needed to get basic training. We would do it ourselves but most of the hunters are chasing a group of Manticores, Artemis didn't want to put Daria in danger without any training so she's here or supposed to be here until Artemis can come back from Olympus." Thalia shrugged, "Daria, sit up straight"

"Okay" Daria sat up straight and took a bite of the cheeseburger in her hand.

"If there wasn't that law that every demigod must be claimed Daria might've been safe. But Artemis… gods she would do the right thing nearly to a fault. Her timing sucks sometimes." Thalia sighed "Don't tell anyone we're leaving. Please Percy" Thalia stared at him.

"Okay, I'm not going to tell anyone." Percy nodded

"Thanks. Mmkay according to the directions we leave this on for a while and then rinse it off." Thalia finished applying the bleach. "So Daria, pack your stuff while we wait."

"I never unpacked" Daria shrugged

"Even better" Thalia nodded


End file.
